winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Sibylla
Sibylla is known as the Major Fairy of Justice. Sibylla lives in the Sibillini Mountains in Italy with her Rustic Fairies who resemble a combination of faunas, satyrs, and fairies. As the Fairy of Justice, whoever is under her protection is under protection from others. Personality She is however bound to her role of Fairy of Justice to remain neutral since she does not have the right to take sides between Good and Evil and between friend and enemy, and neither does she have the right to tell anyone which way to follow, even when she knows that people are taking the wrong choice. This was why she did not take part in Morgana's Great Revenge of the Fairies. It is interesting to note that unlike other Earth Fairies, her wings sparkle, which could be an indication of her youth or her willingness to help others, or it is possible that she was one of the Fairies whose wings were plucked more recently by the Wizards of the Black Circle after being captured by them, since Queen Morgana, who was apparently the last fairy to be captured by the Wizards, has wings somewhat similar to Sibylla's wings. Out of all the Major Earth Fairies Sibylla is the most kind and peaceful and the Winx Club came to her in respect and even bowed to her. Not surprisingly, the Rustic Fairies all seem eager to fight when they feel that they need to protect Sibylla. Appearance Sibylla has long orange hair which is tied in two buns on either side of her head while letting the rest fall. She wears a long purple dress with leaf like hangings in the middle and light green hangings on her lower arms. Her wings are large gold and lavender with sparkles. Series Season 4 The Winx first mentioned her from the Book of Fairies as living in Italy once she had been freed from the Black Circle and went to ask her to protect and try to cure Duman when he fell ill towards the end of the fourth season while they were doing their best to convince Morgana to stop her revenge against the humans and to have the Wizards judged impartially (possibly by Sibylla). She and her Rustic Fairies were unable to do anything for Duman, and later the Specialists took him to Gardenia shortly before he was destroyed by Nabu. She was last seen in the Season 4 finale, and it can be suggested that she is working to restore Earth's magic and to make it a better place as it was before the Wizards' arrival while still remaining neutral. Powers and Abilities As the Major Fairy of Justice, Sibylla has the ability to make things always in order and to imply fair justice in what ever is happening. And she can cast spells as potent as the other Major Fairies of Earth, fly, heal and create shields. Sibylla's Cave Her cave is located at the Sibillini Mountains. In her cave, magic is completely neutralized. The Rustic Fairies and a giant fish guard her cave from intruders. She reside in its heart, where a throne can be found. Trivia *Sibylla and Morgana are the only Earth fairies who have been seen wearing long dresses and shorter wings, while Aurora, Diana and Nebula wear short skirts and have very large wings. This is maybe a sign of their wisdom and of their power. *Sibylla's name and her role as Fairy of Justice are references to many characters from Classical Mythology: **The name Sibylla is a reference to the Cumaean Sibyl of Roman Mythology, who was a priestess of the God Apollo and who presided over the Apollonian Oracle in a cave at Cumae, near Naples in Italy. She later became the most famous of all Sibyls during the Roman Empire. **Lady Justice, the Roman goddess of Justice, is considered to be absolutely impartial and her depictions show her blindfolded while holding a balance and a double-edged sword to represent this. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Season 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Major Fairies Category:Minor Characters